Baby, Will You Marry Me?
by British-Hedgehog09
Summary: I was thinking. What if, I wrote another story akin to "SPR and Alcohol, Bad Mix!" That story now exists. Except with proposals.
1. About Time!

So, if you read SPR and Alcohol, Bad Mix! This is the sequel...kind of...it's the same concept. Because why not?

Anyway, disclaimer: not mine

* * *

><p><p>

Deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out.

Houshou Takigawa straightened his tie for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He shook out his hands, and tightened the ponytail that Ayako, for whatever reason, loved.

"You can do this." He said to himself in the mirror. "You've got this." He smoothed out his suit jacket, brushed an imaginary piece of lint of his trousers, and finally went back out to where his girlfriend sat.

"Are you okay?" Ayako asked when he got back. She gave him one of the smiles that made him weak in the knees. "You where in there for a while."

"Yeah." Bou-San assured with a disarming smile of his own. "I'm alright." Her smile intensified, as did his heart rate.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? And why the fancy restaurant?" Her voice was calm, teasing. The exact opposite of the monk.

"Well...there's something I want to ask you...and...sorry, I've never done this before, I'm...slightly nervous right now..." Ayako's brow furrowed slightly, bemused. "I wanted to know...if our current relationship was working out for you?"

"Are...are you breaking up with me?"

"No! Buddha, no! I love you way too much for that." He assured. Ayako was taken aback. They'd not said that...at all...both were very adamant about not saying 'I love you' until they were sure. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"I was trying to ask..." He sighed, got up from his chair and knelt in front of his girlfriend. "I'm asking you to marry me." He finished breathlessly, smiling nervously. He fished the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it up to the love of his life.

For a terrifying moment, he thought she was gonna say no. Her eyes were frozen on him and her mouth was open wide with shock. But suddenly, she flew into motion, grabbed Bou-San by the collar and dragged him up, pressing a firm kiss to his mouth.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Bou-San teased, though his voice broke slightly, as he knew everyone's eyes where on them. Ayako laughed.

"Yes. I'm saying yes." She said. Bou-San looked like Ayako had just given him the world, simply by saying yes. He practically glowed as he slipped the ring on her finger, and no matter how bad things got in their marriage, that glow never faded.

* * *

><p><p>

Yeeee~! That made me feel fluffy inside! I love proposals~! *hugs self* yeeee~

But yeah, I thought I'd put Ayako and Monk first as they were engaged in the last chapter of SPR and Alcohol, Bad Mix! anyway. So I decided to show you how that went down -w-

Thanks for reading!

-Kaity


	2. One Quiet Night

I get overexcited...this whole story is making happy and I just sjsbaksbskbsjsbsks. Here's the next chapter -w-

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights where they laid about in bed, his arms around her waist and her head on his chest. They remained mostly quiet, laying together in a blissful silence. The only sounds heard where their concurrent breathing and the soft beating of their hearts.<p>

Until Naru spoke up.

"Hey Mai." He said softly.

"Hm?" The young woman replied

"I was just thinking..." Naru started.

"A dangerous pastime." Mai retorted. Naru chuckled.

"Indeed. But that's beside the point. Anyway...the Takigawas have been married for quite a while now, right?"

"Mmhm."

"I was wondering..."

_God, why am I so nervous? _Naru thought as reached into the pocket of his dressing gown.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like us to have one of our own...Mai Taniyama, will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?" He presented the ring to her gingerly in his palm, gazing into her eyes.

Mai's reaction was rather quick, reaching up to wrap her arms around Naru's neck, and pulling him down into a sweet kiss, in which Naru gladly reciprocated.

"Yes." Mai said "Yes, I will." Naru gave her one of his perfect, genuine smiles, and slipped the ring on her finger, bringing her even closer when he did.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Mai smiled and cuddled into him just a little more.

"And I love you.

* * *

><p>Yeeee~ fluffy chapters are fluffy! Seriously, I'm loving writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying it!<p>

sorry that they're so short though...eah...

-Kaity


	3. How Rude

I know that I'm like, an updating machine right now, and that can get annoying, but this chapter should be longer than the last two. So yeah.

* * *

><p><p>

To say that Masako's father was intimidating was an understatement. To say that he didn't make Yasu nervous would be lying. However, he wanted to be in the man's good graces, for Masako. Plus, he had something very important he had to ask her parents.

So here he was, sitting with his girlfriend's parents in their parlour, being stared down with intense gazes by two very intense, very reserved people.

_Now I know where Masako gets it..._ Yasu mused silently.

"Well young man?" That was Chou Hara, Masako's mother. "What did you want to speak to us about?" Daisuke, Masako's father, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right!" Yasu smiled brightly at the two, though their faces remained stoic. "Well...it's more of a question concerning your daughter." He cleared his throat gripped his knee slightly, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Well, I was hoping to ask for her hand in marriage."

"No." Said Daisuke. Almost immediately. "Absolutely not." Yasu was taken aback.

"Wha-?"

"I will not have my daughter marry someone like you. You'll never have my blessing." Daisuke

_Why does he have to be so rude about it...? I'm human too..._ Yasu wondered. "I will not have some gold digging twit of a man marrying my daughter."

_Gold digging!? I can't believe this man! _

That had been the last straw. Yasu stood up and all but glared down at the man.

"I'll have you know, _sir,_ that I love your daughter with all of my being! I am _not_ a gold digger! If I were in this relationship for the money, oh you'd know it. If I have to, I will take her away. We'll run off and get married, as long as I get to be with her, and I honestly don't care what you think. I would cross oceans and climb mountains to be with that woman, and trust me when I say, I would do anything for her."

Everything was dead quiet for a minute. But then, laughter. Quiet at first, but it grew until Chou was covering her face just as her daughter, and Daisuke had his hand clamped over his mouth. Yasu raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say something funny?" He demanded.

"Not at all child." Chou assured, getting a hold of herself. "You see, that was a test."

"And you passed." Daisuke smiled kindly.

"Wait...so you mean...?" Yasu could hardly believe his ears.

"You have our blessing to marry our daughter." Daisuke said, amused at the boy's reaction.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yasu bowed gratefully.

__Now all that's left is for her to say yes... __

* * *

><p><p>

The confidence that Yasu had previously instantly drained when he saw Masako walking towards him. It seemed the girls got her quite used to wearing normal clothes off set, as today she was in a blue sleeveless blouse, covered with a denim jacket that stopped above her hips, a pair of form fitting black jeans, and little brown ankle boots. Her bangs where pinned back to reveal her face, and the rest of her hair was curled, a style that Yasu loved on her.

His throat ran dry at the sight of her, and his heart was thumping even faster than it already had been.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. "You look great." Masako smiled shyly at him, a small blush forming on her face.

"Thank you." She said. "The girls helped me get ready." Yasu chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway. Ready?" He offered his arm to her, something that, for some reason, always seemed to make her melt.

"Yes, of course." Her blush intensified as she took Yasu's arm, and he started to walk around with his girl on his arm.

He actually took her to a spot in the park that they frequented on their earlier dates when they first got together. It held quite a bit of sentiment for the two. Yasu thought it perfect.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She was smiling at him. One of those smiles she usually only gave him in private. He could feel his throat close up.

"Well...something very important actually." He bit the inside of his cheek and reached into his pocket. "You see, we've been together for a while now, and, well..." He cleared his throat. "I've talked to your father and..." He paused and got down on one knee, taking both of Masako's hands in his. "I love you so, _so_ much. I've never felt like this about anybody, ever. I literally cannot imagine a life without you. I can only think that it would be hell. So I must ask you..." He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket, and swiftly pulled out the ring box and opened it, presenting it up to Masako, hoping his hands weren't shaking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at her with a hopeful smile.

Masako's hands were clapped over of her mouth and her eyes were welling up with tears. For a second, Yasu thought he did something wrong. But then Masako spoke up.

"Yes!" She breathed. "Oh God, yes!" Yasu breathed a sigh of happy relief, and slid the ring on the finger of his now betrothed. As soon as he stood up, he had his arms full of a happy young woman, and he held her back, ecstatic, simply because she said yes.

Of course, it was all over the media the next day, but the couple found they didn't care. They were just too excited.

* * *

><p><p>

This chapter makes me happy inside. And this one is longer! Yay! But I bet you can't tell what the basis is for this chapter is *wink wink nudge nudge*

*sings* can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cause I need to-

Bou-San: NO.

Me: *pouts* you're no fun.

Bou-San: -.-'

Me: anyway. Auf Wiedersehen!

-Kaity


	4. Casually, Now

Mehhhhh. Last chapter. Not sure if I'm pleased, or...

But guys guess what!

My uncle is gonna propose to his girlfriend! YEEEE~ I'm so happy for him :) perhaps people are just in the mood for proposals...hm.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

><p>Lin's mind was a whirlwind, and he didn't like that. Here he was, unable to concentrate on the movie Madoka had popped in a while before. He couldn't focus.<p>

So there he lay, with his head in Madoka's lap, her hands carding lazily through his hair, and him drumming his fingers lightly on his stomach.

He found it...disturbing, that everyone (except John of course) had gotten married before he even thought about proposing to Madoka. Did she want to...? If she did she never said anything.

But a more important question; did he want to? Sure he loved Madoka with all of his heart, but was he okay with marriage?

But then, an image popped into his head. He saw a nice house, three bedroom, to be exact. In the master bedroom was where him and Madoka would be, waking up together every morning, and falling asleep together every night. The other two rooms were occupied by a little boy, just like Lin, and a little girl, just like Madoka. It was a wonderful image, and Lin couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Let's get married." Lin blurted. Madoka started and looked down at him.

"What?" She asked, laughter in her voice. Lin looked up at her with an intense gaze.

"Let's get married." He repeated. Madoka could sense he was being earnest.

"What brought this on?"

And Lin told her about his vision. The image of them, their children, their possible life as husband and wife.

"I have a dream now..." Lin finished quietly. "Care to share it with me?" Madoka smiled sweetly, leaned down, and kissed him softly.

"I would like nothing better." She said. Lin gave her a small smile and closed his eyes, and she went back to carding her fingers through his hair. All that was left was to find a ring...and tell his family...

_oh God..._

* * *

><p>Mai, Madoka, and Naru were working peacefully in the office when they heard a sudden argument break out in a quick, sharp tongue just outside the door. They could all recognise one voice as Lin's, but only Naru and Madoka could recognise the second voice as Lin's father. Both could guess what the argument was about.<p>

Madoka sighed and stared down at her hands. She knew this would happen. Perhaps hers and Lin's dream wouldn't be reality.

"I wouldn't think anything of it, Madoka." Naru spoke up suddenly, leaning in the doorway of his office. "Lin's a grown man, I don't think-," suddenly, he was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a seething Lin, who promptly strode over to Madoka, leaned down, and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth.

"I don't care what he thinks." Lin announced "I'm seeing to that dream of ours if it kills me."

Mai and Naru shared an amused/knowing glance and decided to give them privacy. Or, more accurately, lock themselves up in his office.

Lin took Madoka by the hands and gently stood her up, gently hugging her when he did.

"You don't let anything stand in your way, do you, Koujo?" Madoka asked coyly. Lin chuckled.

"No, no I don't. And I can promise one thing, we're gonna have a boy and girl, Shen and Yue, and live here in Japan, and it'll all be okay." He assured. Madoka smiled.

"You're not normally this sentimental." She pointed out amusedly.

"Happens with age." Lin retorted with a smirk, pulling back enough to look down at his fiancé. She chuckled and smacked his chest lightly.

"Stop it." She smirked, and laid her head on his chest again. "By the way, I love you." Lin laughed lightly.

"I love you right back."

* * *

><p>KKANSKANSOSNBS WHY IS THIS PAIRING SO PERFECT. I JUST.<p>

I really enjoyed writing this, like really _really _enjoyed writing it. It makes me happy -w-

But yeah. That was super short, but okay. Not the chapter itself, but the story. But, I'm pleased :)

But my God, I just finished watching the series again and I HAVE FEELS. UNCONTROLLABLE FEELS. BITTE HILF MIR.


End file.
